


Proves The Rule

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Taliesin’s now heard the same phrase (more or less) from so many of his friends.





	Proves The Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt at the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter! (In this version I fixed some missing words and spelling errors from the original.)

Taliesin’s now heard the same phrase (more or less) from so many of his friends.

The first two who say it to him are Matt and Marisha. They’d hit the “cuddle buddies” stage of friendship a long time ago, but one night Marisha kisses him deeply when they’re all piled on the sofa together watching a terrible movie, and while it’s as lovely as she is, he stops her.

“This is new,” he says, looking first at her and then at Matt. “Something you need to tell me?”

“We don’t really want an open relationship,” Marisha says, “But you’re, well, you’re the exception.”

Tal isn’t sure if he’s offended or flattered. Maybe both. “Well, that’s a lovely...proposition? But I thought Matthew over here was strictly heterosexual, so I’m assuming this just applies to you?”

“I am straight,” Matt says, “With a few exceptions.”

“And I’m one of them?” Tal says, quirking an eyebrow upward. 

Matt’s answer comes in the form of a kiss. 

Eventually the three of them end up in the bedroom, and it’s a little weird at first, but practice does make perfect. 

***

The next person who says it is Liam; after one too many jokes about spending the breaks making out, Tal catches him in a dark corner of the studio one night.

“Waiting for a makeout partner?” Tal says teasingly.

“Me? I’m just a boring married nerd dad who hasn’t made out with boys since college,” Liam scoffs.

Tal just raises an eyebrow. 

“With a few exceptions,” Liam says. Is he blushing? It’s hard to tell in the dim light. 

“I’ve been told I’m quite exceptional,” Tal says, closing the distance between them. 

“Perhaps I should make an exception, then,” Liam says, looking up at him, and then they’re making out like teenagers on a first date -- slightly awkward yet very enthusiastically -- until someone yells down the hall to hurry the fuck up already, the stream’s about to restart. 

***

Sam finds him on break the following week: “You made out with Liam,” he says curtly.

“And?” Tal says. He’s not quite sure if Sam is angry or intrigued. Perhaps both? “Was I supposed to get your permission first?” he adds, trying to soften his tone. 

“No, our arrangement isn’t like that. Just...it surprised me. Liam doesn’t make many exceptions these days,” Sam says. 

“I suppose you don’t either,” Tal says. 

“He’s been my only, uh, exception, in years. And my only, uh, guy exception,” Sam says, and he is definitely blushing. 

“What, ever?” Tal asks, genuinely surprised. 

Sam just nods. 

Realizing that he’s about to say something that has the potential to cause things to explode messily and yet somehow powerless to stop it, Tal says, “Well, if he told you about our little makeout session, it must have been because it was either wonderful or terrible. So are you here to make me an exception of your own or are you here to slap me around for not treating your husband right?”

Sam suddenly leans in and Tal’s not sure if Sam is going to slap him or kiss him until Sam’s hands press gently against the side of his face and pull him in for a long kiss. Just like the previous week, it’s also a little awkward, but it turns out that Sam’s tongue is good for more than just bad jokes. The rest of the room glares at them when they stumble in late, except for Liam, who looks very intrigued. 

One night at a con, all three of them get a little drunk -- but not too drunk -- and end up in the room that Sam and Liam are sharing. It’s pretty fucking amazing even if Sam and Liam both swear that they’re too old for this, really, they mean it, but schedules are such that they’ve never been able to find time for a repeat. Still, there’s always the occasional break time makeout. 

***

Ashley’s barely in LA enough for him to have a cup of coffee with her, let alone anything else, but one night she accidentally sends him a flirty text that she meant for Brian and in the embarrassing-but-enlightening conversation that ensues, ends up promising him a raincheck on making out next time she’s in town. 

“We’re monogamous, but I’ll make an exception for you,” she texts. 

“I’ve been told I’m quite acceptable (exceptable?)” he texts back.

“I’ll have Brian test you out and report back,” she replies. 

And one night after a Talks Machina, Brian walks him to his car, says “Ashley gave me instructions,” and they end up making out in the parking lot for quite a while. 

***

Laura… Well, they flirted so much in-character during the first campaign and somehow they’ve just never stopped, but she’s so very clearly married to Travis. But one night he’s the last person there after a party at her and Travis’s place, and she goes in for a hug, and then all of a sudden she’s kissing him with more than friendly intent. 

“I should go,” he says, pulling away.

“You could stay,” she says.

“I know we joke about me being your second husband, but I’m pretty sure that was just for our Internet games of make-believe,” he says. 

“Well, Travis and I talked about it a while back, and we both have a list of exceptions. You know, like a hall pass?” she says. 

“Oh, really?” Tal says, and he has to fight to smother a laugh, because it feels like he’s somehow heard this before. Is there some kind of group chat that he’s not on?

“Yeah. But, well, if you’re not interested, I mean, well...” Laura says, staring at the floor shyly.

“Oh, I am,” Tal says. “Just a little surprised, is all. I assume I’m only on your list, though?” 

Laura turns beet red and quickly says, “He said he’s never made out with a dude but he’d really like to watch us and also you’re pretty cute so maybe he’d make an exception? God, did I just actually say that to you?”

Tal starts laughing. “I’m flattered. I’m still not going to suddenly develop an interest in football, though.” 

Laura takes his hand and leads him back into the living room where Travis is sitting on the sofa, and a slightly stilted but very affirmative conversation ensues between all three of them. They don’t get much further than making out that night -- all three of them -- and Travis turns out to not be quite as into kissing Tal as Laura is. But when they all end up at Burning Man one year, well -- what happened there was worth having to get sand out of some unpleasant places later. 

***

All in all, Tal muses one day, it’s good to be the exception that proves the rule. Especially with friends like his.


End file.
